


Charging, please wait...

by Voxal



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxal/pseuds/Voxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> …something brightens up the back of the car. I look at my lap, where my phone is laying, the screen flicked on. I quickly pick it up, curious as to why it turned on, I didn’t hear or feel it vibrate. I mash the buttons with my thumb, checking the phone’s email area, checking the missed calls. Nothing. No calls since this afternoon. No calls. Not one. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charging, please wait...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from long ago: [ H e r e ](http://kaoruxshinya.livejournal.com/12516.html#cutid1)  
> Kaoru's POV

My battery is dying. I haven’t charged in it two days, but no one really calls me anyway so it’s still got a few bars left. Here I am, sitting in some long grass with my phone in my lap, the wind makes them sway to my left. It’s like they’re fighting to stand up, be strong and not get pushed around. A few blonde and black strands whip across my face, and I quickly purse my lips together, trying to spit out the ones that decided to go straight into my mouth. I can’t be bothered to move my hands, they’re warm in my jacket pockets. I quickly jerk my face into the direction the window is blowing from so I can use it to blow the strands behind me instead of in front of my view. The sky is getting darker with every minute but it’s ok, I have my phone, I can always call someone. I can call a taxi. 

I can see all the buildings, the little specs of lights. They look like golden glitter with a light shining on them. I can see trees farther behind them, tall trees behind those glittered blocks of cement. My shoulder jerk with a chill as I feel something on my neck. A piece of grass, this caused my hand to pull out of my jacket and slap it away with a ‘cut it out’ being whispered from my mouth. My usually silent mouth. I have so much to say. 

I jump again, I wasn’t expecting the phone on my lap to start vibrating and look down to see who it was. It was Toshiya. With my hand still out of my pocket, I use my index finger to press the ‘end’ key. I’m not in the mood to talk right now. I have a lot to say but I don’t feel like talking. He can leave a message, I’ll call him tomorrow, after I charge my phone. 

\---- 

I went out drinking by myself tonight. Toshiya had offered but I think I wanted to be alone, by myself and just have a drink. I didn’t want to say anything. I got two calls earlier this afternoon. I didn’t answer either of them. My battery is dying, I still haven’t charged it and the bars are disappearing slowly. The bar is one that a frequent a lot, so when I went well over my usual amount, the lady tending called me a cab and had one of the staff help me down the stairs. I’m in the back of the cab, staring at the fare meter. I can see lights behind it, very blurry through that dirty front window. The driver should clean it. The back of my hands feel stuck against the leather seats, and it sort of smells back here, I can smell cigarettes, very familiar scent of cigarettes. Leather, the worn leather from these seats, there’s a tear near my hand, I want to stick my finger in there out of curiosity, but god knows who else felt the same way and stuck their fingers in there. I don’t want to stick my fingers in there. 

And I can smell alcohol, not excessive but I can smell it more than anything else, it’s on my clothes and surrounding me. But I can’t bring myself to move my hand to open the window for some fresh air, even though it’s cold. I’m not even sitting properly, my knees are touching the back of the front seats, my shoulders pressed into the middle of padding behind me. I could fall asleep like this, in this warm stench. I feel my eyes start to close but something brightens up the back of the car. I look at my lap, where my phone is laying, the screen flicked on. I quickly pick it up, curious as to why it turned on, I didn’t hear or feel it vibrate. I mash the buttons with my thumb, checking the phone’s email area, checking the missed calls. Nothing. No calls since this afternoon. No calls. Not one. 

I stare at the bright screen until it dies out and the back of the car returns into darkness. Even then I’m still staring at the dark screen, I can barely make out the buttons, just the shape. No calls. I feel myself starting to slide of the seat as the car comes to a stop and I quickly struggle to push myself up before I end up stuck on the floor between the back of the front seats and the seats I should have been sitting on properly. I look at the meter but I can’t seem to make out the price until he says it. He sounds annoyed that he had to tell me the price when he sees me ogling the little red lights. I pay him and get out the car. It’s really cold, I want to get back inside the car but I don’t think the man is interested in my character and he just wants me to close the door so he can leave. 

I do just that and head into the building, searching for my keys in my pocket. I stop at the door and hold the key out… but the handle to the main door is gone. I run my hand over it, confused as hell. It’s smooth, kind of dusty, no scrapes or holes where the screws would be and I feel my knees get weak. I look to the other side of the door and immediately want to slap my own face, but I have my phone in one hand and my keys in the other. I go to the other side and open the door, pushing it open with my body and get to my apartment, where I crash on my couch and stay there. Completely dressed, shoes, jacket, pants. I leave them all on as I lay on my stomach. I pull one arm beneath my head along with a square white pillow, and pull my other hand near my face. The screen is still black, no calls. No messages. 

\----- 

I don’t remember walking down this path, the gravel to my left is tempting to walk on. I want to hear the jagged rocks scrape together while I walk over them, but I’m too tired to shift away from my path. The way the lights play on the water is pretty, but not pretty enough for me to keep looking at them. Not interested enough to stop in my tracks and give them the time of day other than a short glance. I feel my hand vibrate in my pocket, I’m holding my phone in there, ever since I left the house. It’s my mom again. I hit ‘end’ and check for any other missed calls. No missed calls, no messages either. I sigh and continue walking, continue walking, passing two people to my right, each of them holding a leash that leads to small dogs, different breeds. I give them a glance though, they’re cute, one has on a black sweater, it has little pockets on the sides. Cute dog. I pull my phone out and look at it again when it shakes in my hand. My mom again. I notice that I still haven’t charged it so I hit ‘end’ again and check the messages one more time. Nothing. I think I’ll just go home. I have to get up early tomorrow, I have a flight to catch.

\----- 

I’m not bringing anything on board with me. Just my iPod, my ticket and my phone. It’s not a long trip, maybe half an hour at most. I didn’t even pack a lot of clothes, just enough for today, my pajama pants and for my returning flight. I packed my charger too, but I still haven’t charged my phone. I’m sure it will run out if someone calls. People pass by me as I remain standing near the window. Some of the seats have different colored backs. Blue. Yellow. Some all red. I’ll stand. I don’t feel like sitting, but my legs feel tired. 

My phone has a seizure in my hand. It’s Die. I hit ‘end’ and put my hand back in my pocket, pushing the ear bud headphones into my ears and turning the player on, I’m watching the clock, my flight boards in fifteen minutes. I barely get through three songs before my phone goes off again. I’m not going to answer it, my flight is boarding. But I look at it anyway. I press accept and yank the buds from my ears, wincing. 

“Now boarding, Flight 304, Tokyo.” 

“Hello?” 

“Tera.” That’s what he calls me when he’s alone, when no one is around him. When no one is listening or looking. I can’t help my twitching mouth, I try to purse my lips tightly. I know he’ll hear it, he’ll hear me smiling on the other end of the phone as soon as I speak, maybe before. “I hope you’re-” 

“Flight 304 to-“ 

“Just making sure.” His laugh is deep, even the small laughs, his voice is so deep. 

“Tokyo, now boarding.” 

“I-I need to board.” My stomach feels weird. I can almost hear him nod, the sound of hair brushing over the phone coming through my end. I want to say more. I want to talk about nothing. 

“Ok then. I just wanted to make sure you were on time because I’m already at the airport.” I nod in return. 

“I’ll see you then?” 

“Yea, see you in a little while Shinya.” I don’t get to say goodbye. My phone dies in my hand. The screen says goodbye for me then goes black. I shove it in my pocket and board my flight after handing in my ticket. 

\----- 

As soon as I touch land again, he’s there. He nods at me as a greeting and we head down to pick up my bag and in no time I’m at his place. My bag is dropped off in the bedroom and he tells me that he prepared food. We eat, we watch TV. We look over some papers then get ready for bed. I didn’t realize I was so tired. I fall asleep not even five minutes after I lay down, but I don’t feel the warmth next to me I was expecting. I don’t feel him. Nothing. 

Hours later, I can hear moving. I tiredly glance at the clock, it’s two in the morning. I hear a voice. His voice talking, to someone maybe on the phone, because I only hear his voice. No one else’s. I open my eyes a little more, just barely. He isn’t talking anymore, at two in the morning. His footsteps get closer, he’s on my side of the bed. I hear the nightstand next to me move across the carpeted floor, he plugs something into the wall, or unplugs, I can’t tell. I hear a click and three seconds later, something lights up his face and his shirt clad chest. He’s so handsome, even in the glow of my dead phone. He sets it down and I glance over. 

_Charging. Please wait…_

I feel his finger flick the end of my nose, my head barely jerking away less than a second later. 

“Charge your phone.” He orders me but he already plugged it in. He steps onto the bed and over my body before dropping down and getting beneath the covers. It takes a few seconds before I feel his heat once he settles down, and he moves closer to my side, resting his head on my pillow instead of his own. I give my phone one final glance, before turning towards it on my side and shimmying my body back into his. He was waiting for me to get comfortable, so he could glue himself behind me for the rest of the night. 

I was saving the last of my battery for him, my battery to hear his voice.


End file.
